


The Unfinished Marking.

by FutureCompanion



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coal Hill School, First time in TARDIS, Gen, Marking, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureCompanion/pseuds/FutureCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late on a wednesday night, that's when everything changed. </p>
<p>In light of the new character, I wrote this on how he ends up in the TARDIS. </p>
<p>Un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfinished Marking.

Danny Pink sighed, 8 o'clock on a Wednesday night and he was stuck in a school marking; what a life. Putting down the stack of unmarked Math papers, he decided that the only thing that was going to get him through the rest of the papers was a good cuppa tea. Leaving the slightly chilly classroom, he made his way into the corridor and into the staffroom, he was lucky in the fact that most teachers were smart enough to go home and leave marking but after last year’s scandal he need to make a good impression. The staffroom –as he expected- was empty, expect from one coat draped over one of the purple cushioned chairs. He frowned but turned to his cup, a gift from his mother, and filled it with tea. He was just about to go back to his classroom when he heard the screams, dropping the cup he ran to the door and down the corridors of Coal hill Secondary, to a classroom of Miss Oswald. 

 

“Danny?” Clara frowned for a moment but then smiled up at him. 

“I..” He took a deep breath, “Thought I heard screams.” 

“Oh.” Clara tried to frown but couldn't stop smiling, “That..that was..” 

“CLARA?” 

“The Doctor.”

Danny turned to see the Doctor standing in the door way, Danny frowned. He didn't look like a Doctor, standing there with his Doc Martens. 

The Doctor looked him up and down and pushed past him and walked up to Clara,  
“Leaving Now ” His brogue Scottish voice filled the almost silent room, "Cybermen.." The Doctor started but Clara wavered at him to stop she smiled at Danny before running over to the Doctor grabbing his hand and running out of the classroom. Danny stood for a moment, making sure that they'd gone before following in the same direction. After all it was the cybermen that ruined his life last year and he wasn't going to let someone that knew about them to get away he needed all the help he could get. It wasn't long before he came to the end of the English Corridor and saw the blue police box..

“But..” Danny frowned and slightly jumped when the door opened revealing Clara and the Doctor man. 

“Now if you’re done gawping.” The Doctor half grumbled, “Clara..” She nudged him, “And I think that it'd be much beneficial..” 

“What he’s trying to say is, wanna come with us?” Clara interrupted. 

“To where?” Danny frowned in confusion. 

The Doctor stepped aside and Clara motioned for him to go inside, cautiously Danny stepped inside. 

“But..” He half stuttered and the Doctor grinned. 

“I love that part.” 

Clara rolled her eyes before shutting the door and then her and the Doctor ran up to what Danny presumed the man controls. He gasped slightly as he felt the floor move from beneath him. Clara walked up to him took his hand, lead him to the door and opened it onto the world, from space. 

“Well whatcha think?” 

“I've left my marking.” 

The Doctor chuckled, “Welcome to the TARDIS.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. It's probably less exciting than it'll be, but thanks for reading.


End file.
